Sentimientos
by maxina-san
Summary: El nuevo novio de Sam será raelmente lo que ella espera y necesita?


Carly iba manejando mirando la carretera, de vez en cuando observaba de reojo a su compañera que estaba realmente molesta y no le importaba esconderlo, puso atención a un cartel que señalaba universidad de Washington 2 kilómetros y suspiró profundamente.

Sam refunfuñaba en voz baja y cada tanto golpeaba la puerta del vehículo con su mano derecha. Su malestar se había decretado hacia seis horas, luego de haber estado con su ex novio Todd, increíblemente ese muchacho le trajo una alegría a su vida que ella extrañaba. Lo conoció un día que fue a ver a su mejor amiga en el mundo, él se estaba mudando, cuando lo vio se sorprendió, era alto, media 1.90, musculoso y bronceado, con cabello corto que le quedaba a su entender, perfecto, con una linda sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes súper blancos, lo miró por un buen rato lo que no pasó desapercibido al nuevo habitante de Bushwel Plaza que la saludó simpáticamente. Sam llegó al departamento de lo Shay obnubilada con el perfecto ser humano, así lo describió, que había conocido hace un instante, luego de tal manifestación ella y su amiga abandonaron a Spencer y Freddie para apreciarlo en conjunto al muchacho.

Varias veces luego de esa ocasión se cruzaron en la calle, en la entrada del edificio, en las escaleras, hasta una vez en el departamento de Carly ya que esta lo invitó luego de que su rubia amiga la cansara con comentarios acerca de él. Para su sorpresa Todd la invitó a salir, la llevó al cine a ver una maratón de terror y luego a cenar, fue maravillosa la velada, el muchacho parecía conocerla desde hace años. Luego de esa cita vinieron muchas más, siempre sacaba temas de conversación que le eran interesante a la muchacha, se adelantaba a gustos o a intereses de Sam antes que ella misma los manifestara, eso la hacía sentir rara y especial, era como si hubiese encontrado a su alma gemela, realmente se sentía como en las nubes, era una sensación que hacía mucho ella tuvo, fue el tiempo, muy corto, que estuvo de novia con su compañero de web show, aunque ella no lo quiso reconocer a su mejor amiga, amo el tener de novio a Freddie, muchas veces se recriminó ella el no haber intentado mejorar la relación o haber peleado un poco más por ella, reiterada veces estuvo tentada a llamarlo y decirle que volvieran a su antigua relación , pero por orgullo y por miedo al rechazo, nunca lo hizo.

Pero la llegada de Todd a su vida fue un bálsamo para su alma, sintió que había alguien que la apreciaba en la vida, que la comprendía y eso llenó un gran vacío que ella tenía. En la séptima cita el muchacho, le propuso ser novios, la vieja Sam hubiese dicho que se comportó como un total idiota, pero esta nueva versión le pareció unos de los mejores momentos de su vida, él se paró delante de ella le tomó suavemente la mano y le dijo que era uno de los seres más bellos que había existido, que sus ojos eran una de las maravillas de este mundo, no solamente por tener un bello color sino porque en ellos, se manifestaba el humor que ella tenía, cuando era feliz se convertían en algo que no tenía explicación, que ninguna palabra en el mundo podía describir lo hermosos que eran, que su sola sonrisa podía hacer acelerar su corazón y alejar cualquier mal momento que pasara, con solo ella estar cerca, el mundo parecía casi perfecto. Toda esta declaración la tomó por sorpresa, pero le fascinó, nunca nadie le había dicho tales bellas palabras, luego cuando le propuso ser su novia no pudo negarse. Desde ese día su humor fue cambiado rotundamente, cosa que sus amigos no dejaron de notar, fue presa de las burlas los hermanos Shay, ya que no podían creer lo feliz y dulce que estaba, Freddie por su parte manifestaba una alegría no muy completa, solo le dijo reiteradamente, que se ponía contento porque encontró a alguien que la hiciera feliz, luego el muchacho fue acortando el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigas, para reducirlo simplemente a el tiempo de iCarly, se concentró en sus estudios ya que decidió ir a estudiar a M.I.T., vivía estudiando y concurriendo a distintos cursos que brindaban a futuros estudiantes universitarios, así que se comenzó a alejar lentamente de sus amigas.

Las cosas seguían bien, entre los novios, no como al principio pero bien, la relación iba en curso normal hasta hace unas siete horas cuando Todd le propuso profundizar su relación, la invitó a su casa, en la cual sus padres se habían ido de viaje, estarían ausentes durante los próximos seis días, luego de ver una película, el dueño de casa comenzó a besar a su novia, a los besos siguieron las caricias, y a ellas el desprendimiento de prendas de vestir, ambos sabían que era lo que seguía a todo eso

-Todd-Sam susurraba-dime nuevamente, lo que me dijiste cuando te me declaraste

-te amo-repitió muchas veces el muchacho mientras besaba el cuello de la muchacha e intentaba desprender el pantalón de ella

-lo sé, solo dímelo una vez más

-eres la chica más bella del mundo-Todd siguió besando a su novia

-vamos solo dilo nuevamente-tomó el rostro de su novio para conectar sus ojos-que es lo que más te gusta de mi-esbozó una suave sonrisa

-todo de ti-le dijo rápidamente-principalmente tu cuerpo

-sí, si-dijo revoleando los ojos-pero si quieres seguir adelante-le apunto con el dedo-repíteme eso de mis ojos y mi sonrisa-el muchacho se sorprendió, se rascó la cabeza, estaba como tratando de encontrar las palabras dentro de su cerebro

-tus ojos son como dos luceros-sus palabras salían con duda-y tu sonrisa es como…hermosa y brillante

-eh?, eso es lo más…cursi que escuché, vamos dímelo bien-lo retó

-tus ojos son de un color muy bello-la cara de Sam no era muy satisfactoria-tu sonrisa me hipnotiza y me

-puedes haberte olvidado de todo? Hace menos de tres semanas me dijiste todas esa cosas bellas, que? ya ni te acuerdas por qué te gusto?

-te lo dije ya-sonó medio molesto-tienes un cuerpo bárbaro, en especial tu trasero, y tu boca…es…perfecta para besar, todo de ti me excita

-dios pareces un baboso-se molestó-estás hablando como todo un patán, que pasó con el tipo dulce que me dijo tantas cosas lindas? el mismo que entablaba conversaciones lindas, e íbamos a lugares divertidos, no como ahora, últimamente hablas solo sobre futbol y basquetbol, existe otros temas sabes, y medio que me cansa tener que ir a la casa de Tom y ver a tus amigos como se emborrachan y dicen groserías sobre mujeres, nunca quieres ir a otro lado, no sé qué te sucedió ya no te comportas como antes

-maldita sea, así soy yo-elevó la voz Todd-mi dios, porque no me acuerde de esas estúpidas frases tanto lio?-la rubia abrió grandes los ojos, el muchacho se paró, fue a su cómoda revolvió un poco el cajón y sacó unos papeles, los leyó un poco-eres uno de los seres más bellos que ha existido, tus ojos son una de las maravillas de este mundo, no solamente por tener

-qué es eso?-se paró la muchacha y arrebató los papeles, los leyó-quien te escribió esto?-sus ojos no demostraban ninguna alegría

-tu amigo-respondió mientras los tomaba nuevamente-tanto lio por no decir tantas cosas de niña-releyó las notas-que sarta de ñoñerías, cuando lo dije me sentí un tarado, pero el insistió que te lo dijese, al principio no pensé que resultaría pero el nerd tenía razón, te gusto bastante-asintió con la cabeza, su novia lo miraba perpleja

-me estas…Freddie te dio esto?

-si-movió la cabeza afirmativamente-además el planificaba nuestras citas, me decía que hablar y donde ir-él la miró un momento-que te pasa?-la cara de Sam se parecía a una de esas mascaras ceremoniales, esas que muestran un gesto muy aterrador-él fue el que me alentó que te invitara, ya que te gustaba mucho, fue una clase de casamentero-esbozó una sonrisa-dijo que haría que lo nuestro funcione

-o sea que todo fue una actuación?-dijo entre dientes-o sea que hasta ahora estuvieron jugando conmigo?-se acercó al muchacho-estuvieron haciéndome pasar por una idiota?

-a que te refieres?

-como que a que…yo nunca te gusté? Esto fue un chiste para ti?

-claro que me gustas-gritó-me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas que yo también te gustaba, él solo dio el espaldarazo inicial

-me estas tomando por idiota?-empezó a juntar sus cosas-todo lo que dijiste e hiciste no lo sentías realmente

-espera un segundo, te dije que me gustas, cual es el problema?-la detuvo por los hombros-que importa si esas palabras no son mías o si me decían que decir y hacer, yo te gusto, tú me gustas, eso es lo que interesa

-eres tan descerebrado?-se libró del agarre, puso cara de sorpresa-como que no interesa? No te das cuenta que nunca fuiste real conmigo? es cierto que me pareciste atractivo pero lo que más me gusto fue lo otro, no tu-lo miró de arriba hacia abajo-tu apariencia, no puedo creer que me pudieran engañar así de fácil-se dirigió hacia la salida

-espera bebe-le gritó-hablemos, no me puedes dejar así

Sam salió rápidamente, se dirigió a las escaleras y fue directamente al departamento de Carly a buscar el consuelo de su amiga, estaba realmente muy molesta, tenía muchos pensamientos revueltos en la cabeza, por que Freddie le había hecho eso? Se estaba burlando de ella? Como no se dio cuenta de todo antes? Ahora todo tomaba color, ya que entendía porque habían empezado a cambiar las cosas entre ellos, Todd no se estaba comportando como el principio, pensó que…realmente no sabía porque, solo esperaba que volviese a ser el mismo del principio rápidamente, pero ahora se dio cuenta que él no era así.

Al llegar al departamento de su amiga, le contó todo, Carly se sorprendió primeramente, luego intentó calmarla, ya que a cada momento el odio que emanaba Sam era mayor, principalmente hacia el productor técnico, pero no tuvo éxito. La rubia no podía soportarlo más así que decidió enfrentar a su amigo… o ex amigo, para comprender el motivo de todo esto que sucedió. Convenció a su amiga a que la llevara a Washington, donde Freddie estaba asistiendo a un curso de tecnología aplicada, primero Carly le propuso que esperaran, él volvería mañana a la noche a Seattle, pero la rubia no quería esperar, así que la amenazó, si no la llevaba, ella iría sola manejando, su amiga le recordó que no tenía permiso de conducir a lo que le respondió "si eso nunca se lo impidió a mi mamá, porque te crees que a mi si" con ese fundamento se resignó la morena, tomó las llaves del auto de su hermano y se dirigieron a la búsqueda del muchacho.

Llegaron a la universidad, Sam como un rayo bajo del auto y se dirigió en búsqueda del muchacho, su amiga la siguió, preguntándole a los gritos si sabía en qué aula estaría, pero no recibió nada como respuesta. La rubia se asomaba en todas las puertas escudriñando en el interior, se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas que concurrían, luego de buscarlo en más de 25 aulas y de subir tres pisos lo avistó

-Benson-gritó al abrir la puerta ante la mirada atónita de los presentes-sal ahora mismo-hizo un gesto con la mano señalando el pasillo

-señorita-el profesor se le acercó-estamos en medio de una clase tenga la amabilidad y la educación de no interrumpirnos

-ah, cállese vejestorio, mi asunto es con esa bolsa de basura-señaló a Freddie que fue el centro de las miradas de todo el mundo, él se deslizo en su asiento hacia abajo, se tapó la cara con la mano, rogaba que se abriera la tierra y lo tragara

-por favor señor Benson retírese así podemos concluir la clase para la gente que si está interesada en ella-el profesor se sentó en su asiento-haga que esta persona-apuntó a la rubia-sin educación se retira de mi presencia y mi aula

-como si me interesara escuchar a un cerebrito hablar pavadas-le contestó Sam-vamos muévete-le ordenó a su amigo

-dios-Freddie tomó su cuaderno y mochila-eres imposible-su cara estaba totalmente colorada por la vergüenza pero no ocultaba su enojo-perdóneme señor-se dirigió al profesor-realmente me importa este curso resuelvo esta locura-señaló a su amiga-y regreso-cuando transpuso el portal de la puerta y cerro esta, arrojó su bolso al piso-que diablos te pasa?-trato de no elevar mucho el tono de voz-que demonios tienes en la cabeza?

-que tengo en la cabeza? Que tengo en la cabeza-a ella no le importó gritar-tu eres lo que me pasa, por qué diantres te metes en mi vida amorosa?-Freddie se sobresaltó-que te pasa, piensas que no puedo por mí misma encontrar alguien que me quiera? piensas que soy tan horrible persona que me moriré sola y desdichada?-mientras le recriminaba le clavaba el dedo índice en el pecho de su amigo-nadie te pidió que te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos

-te lo dijo?-el tono de voz era totalmente bajo-le dije que nunca te lo contara

-eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor acaso?-lo empujó fuertemente-porque no lo hace, por qué lo hiciste? Querías reírte de mi acaso?

-no-lo dijo fuertemente-solo te quería ayudar

-ayudar a que, a verme como una tarada que se cree todo lo que le dicen?

-no, tu decías que querías enamorarte-Sam retrocedió un paso-le dijiste Carly que querías un novio, que estabas cansada de estar sola, que no soportabas salir los domingos y ver por la calle a felices parejas y tú en soledad-la miró fijamente a los ojos-solo intente hacerte feliz

-por eso te disfrazaste de Otelo?

-Otelo?-dudó Freddie-no entiendo

-no te hagas el idiota, Otelo, ese el que le decía que decir al otro tipo, para enamorar a la chica, ese que le escribía los poemas

-dios-se golpeó la frente con la mano-Cyriano de Bergerac no Otelo

-bueno que se yo-elevó los brazos al cielo-es lo mismo

-no, no es lo mismo, díselo Carly-buscó solidaridad con su otra amiga

-a mí no me metan-la morena se cruzó de brazos-solo soy el chofer

-y a quien le importa si es Cirano o no

-es Cyriano-la corrigió-y tendría que saberlo, hicimos un ensayo sobre el tema-le recriminó Freddie

-yo no hice ningún trabajo

-si lo hicimos acuérdate que la profesora Simmons se sorprendió

-tú lo hiciste-miró el piso-yo solo copie lo que me dijiste

-bueno, tendría que recordarlo si lo escribiste

-solo lo escribí no me importó memorizarlo, además para que me serviría en la vida realmente

-para momentos como este, para no pasar por una ignorante

-no desvíes el tema mentecato

-no lo desvió tu sacaste el

-me importa un bledo, por qué lo hiciste?

-te lo dije, por hacerte feliz, dijiste que Todd era el muchacho perfecto, hablé con él pero me pareció que necesitaba un poco de ayuda, como te dije, querías tener una relación e intenté ayudarte

-pero qué tipo de relación? Una basada en mentiras? él nunca pensó ni sintió las cosas que decía, nunca nadie pensó esas cosas, nunca nadie me querrá de esa forma, todas esa palabras fueron una gran mentira

-no son una mentira, yo…-el muchacho tragó saliva-esas palabras vinieron de mí, todo eso es lo que yo siento, yo le decía donde ir que hacer de qué hablar porque te conozco, creo saber todo de ti, se lo que te gusta y disgusta

-si eso fuera verdad por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-estaba más que sorprendida, su tono de voz no era tan fuerte ni confiado

-para qué?-él se desplomó contra la pared, parecía abatido-si sé que no sientes nada parecido por mí, se lo dijiste a Spencer, lo que sentiste fue algo pasajero, luego te diste cuenta que fue un error

-te lo dijo?-susurró

-no fue necesario-se rascó la nuca-yo lo mandé a preguntártelo, lo estaba viendo a través de una cámara que había instalado en la sala

-pero tu dijiste que tendría que volverme normal como para regresar, y yo no he cambiado en nada

-lo sé-miró el techo-pero después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta que es estúpido pedirle a alguien que cambie por conveniencia de uno, además, si me enamoré de ti siendo así porque pedirte que cambies

-oh-asintió con la cabeza-miró a un costado-y solo por eso no intentaste volver conmigo?

-para que intentarlo si se el resultado?

-porque solo triunfan los valiente-le gritó-solo los que se arriesgan ganan, acaso no te parezco sufriente para ti?

-de que hablas?-la miró a los ojos-todo lo que te dijo él es lo que yo siento para mi eres muy

-basta, no quiero escuchar más-se giró y le dio la espalda dio un paso y se detuvo-de verdad esas palabras que le escribiste son verdad?

-cada una

-entonces mañana a las 18.00 te espero para que me las digas en la cara-comenzó a alejarse de él

-qué? no entiendo-Carly que estaba con la boca abierta hasta ese momento se le acercó y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nuca

-usa ese cerebro no solo para la tecnología piensa porque ella quiere que le digas en la cara tus sentimiento-lo miró a los ojos y elevó sus cejas y le sonrió suavemente

-espera-Freddie corrió y se puso a la par de Sam-podemos hablar ahora

-no, te dije que mañana-ella giró la cara no quería hacer contacto con él

-pero el curso termina a las tres, no podré llegar a las seis como-Sam se giró y lo miró muy mal-pero no importa-él elevó los brazos como deteniendo el mal humos de la chica-puedo faltar al curso no importa-se sonrió-creo que hablar contigo es lo más importante ahora-a Sam casi se le escapa una sonrisa, sus mejillas se tornaron rosa, le dio la espalda

-está bien termina tu estúpido curso, ya que soy muy buena te daré plazo hasta la media noche-se giró y lo amenazó con el dedo-ni un minuto más, te estaré esperando en el lugar donde dejamos se ser…ahí te espero, si no apareces a la hora exacta ni te molestes nuevamente en intentar hablar conmigo-luego emprendió su camino hacia afuera del edificio

-no te preocupes ahí estaré-le dijo muy resuelto-hablaremos, hablaré y te diré todo lo que siento por ti

-te felicito-se acercó Carly y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla-no la hagas esperar mucho-él negó con la cabeza mientras mostraba una inmensa sonrisa

Carly tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzar a su amiga que rápidamente llegó al auto, se subieron y emprendieron el regreso, ninguna hablaba Carly la miraba a cada rato pero Sam no apartaba la mirada del lado derecho de la carretera

-así que….?-la morena comenzó a hablar pero no tuvo respuesta de su amiga-te hachaste por fin a un novio eh?

-no me eché nada-le respondió sin apartar su vista-solo dije que lo escucharé nada mas

-ok, si tú lo dices…que le dirás a la gente al otro día, cuando todos los vean juntos llenos de amor?-trató der imitar la forma de hablar de Sam-solo volví a ser su novia por qué él es tan perdedor que no podía encontrar a otra que lo soporte? Estoy haciendo una obra de bien? El amenazó que si no volvía a ser su novia se suicidaría y tú sabes me impresionan los muertos?

-no lo sé-se volvió y la miró con una inmensa sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro-esa excusa me gusta, tal vez esa sea la que use


End file.
